Kenny Sano
Kenneth Ross Sano is Rolo Sano's twin brother. He's actually younger than Rolo. He is around 121 years old. Also like Rolo, he tends to either speak english or french, or when he's mad, yell in german or russian. Kenny is the quiet and almost shy type. He rarely talks a lot, and tends to say "alright then" a lot. ''He will sometimes prank, but you have to get him pretty good if you want him to actually pull one off. He also has that infamos "Sano stubborn streak" and is very protective over his friends, family, and girlfriend, Naomi Tsuki Rider. Kenny is , obviously, a half vampire too, so his powers are the same as Rolo's, except instead of being to transport at a moments notice, he can fly.Kenny is just as dangerous as Rolo is, and can also go full vampire when he is mad enough. Don't, and i repeat, ''Don't! EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!!! Ask if he sparkles. Kenny will get pist! HE IS SCARY WHEN HE'S MAD! He is also surprisingly quite sane, despite his childhood. He used to be blind, only seeing the aura's of people and objects around him (Watch tsubasa reservoir chronicles, the episodes when there in outo country when syaoran is training to use a sword and he walks around town blind-folded to get a basic idea of this. its hard to explain.). Some how, though, he regained his vision. He still takes full advantage of "seeing" aura's though, so its impossible to sneak up on him, unless you have the power to transport. He is british, and he kind of lets the accent out so that people could tell the difference between him and Rolo. Naomi recently just had another child, Ari Kenneth Sano. You can never hear him coming, he's like a shadow.. He walks lightly and breaths lightly. The only one that can ever hear him coming is one of his god-daughters, Tori White Fang, who said " His footsteps may be light along with his breathing, but his heart-beat gives him away". He also recently became a shade and has proposed to Naomi. Likes Piano, Namoi's home made hot chocolate, chocolate in general, sweets, walking around, sword fighting, messing around with his Naomi, talking with Nakita, watching faye and ari, voilin Dislikes Water, vampire hunters, talking excessively, singing, dancing, Skittles waking him up at midnight for food, skittles flying straight into him, when someone does the " OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARD!" bit from south park.. that pisses him off to no end, people picking on or hurting faye. Relationships Rolo Michel Sano: Twin brother Skittles: his pet bird Naomi: fiancee Faye Roslyn Sano: Daughter Tori White Fang: God-daughter.. well one of them. Job Shade. Special Abilities He can "see" The aura's of other people. And he can fly. Due to his half human side, he can also use magic, since only humans can use magic usually. Oddly enough, he can only use light spells. Also, if someone's playing piano and he's standing right next to them and watching, he can automatically play it when he tries. Species Half vampire, although he can actually do some magic.. No joke, shade Strengths light magic. Staying calm(or even emotionless) In bad situations. Able to fly on command, Weaknesses Blood because this guy rarely ever drinks blood. He only does when Naomi keeps bugging him to drink blood. His heart, since one good fatal blow to his heart and its all over for him.. Appearance Tall, kinda thin, good build, shoulder length, white hair, teal-grey eyes, always has his black jacket, has thin scars on his eyes, due to his eyes being cut and him going blind because of that. Theres a thin scar line on his actual eyes, but on the lids and just above and just under, theres a thin verticle scar thats barely visible unless you know what your looking for, square glasses. Category:OCs of Elizabeth